Saving President Cullen
by SweetLovinCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is President of the United States and Bella is his head of security. They both harbour a secret attraction to the other. Will Bella saving Edward's life bring them together?


**Here's the one shot I wrote for Fandom for Children. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward**

I leaned back in my chair as Miss Isabella Swan talked me through the security brief for the upcoming speech I was giving right outside the room I sat in. In just two days, the world's media would be collected in front of my home to hear me thank them for my re-election. At thirty five, I had become the youngest elected US president and shortly after my election, I had employed Isabella Swan as my head of security. She was the same age as me but did her job well. I trusted her with my life.

It also helped that she was hot and I had a thing for her. I was damn sure she had a thing for me but I hadn't gone there. Screwing the staff was never a good idea. Ever. As she turned around and leant into her briefcase I had to stifle the groan fighting to get free. When she turned around she bit her lip and I gripped the desk.

_Get it together, Cullen._

I took a few deep breaths and stood up pacing behind my chair as she continued. I needed to be busy. I looked out the window at the sprawling gardens and sighed. I'd resisted her for five years. I could do it again. "President Cullen?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"Does the plan seem sound to you? I can revise if it doesn't?"

I shook my head. "It sounds great and I trust you. You've been doing this for five years and I'm still here."

I turned my head to look at her and smiled when she diverted her attention away from me. She smiled and nodded, her attention suddenly diverted by the earpiece in her hair. "Yes... okay, I'm on my way."

She turned back to me. "We have a situation but if you need me, just call."

"I will."

She left the room and I groaned as I collapsed in the chair and looked around the room that so many great men had sat in before.

~~000~~

I stood in front of the mirror straightening my tie. God I hated wearing these things. There was a knock and the door opened. Alice, my personal assistant and stylist walked in. "Just don't wear it. You came to power on the basis you weren't stuffy and tradition. The media love it."

I sighed and pulled the tie off. "There much better. You ready?"

I nodded and walked outside. Bella was there waiting for me and I didn't miss her checking me out. God, I wanted her so bad. "Miss Swan."

She blushed and looked at the folder in her hands. "President Cullen."

I licked my lips as she walked on to address two of my bodyguards, Emmett and Felix. The guy's were huge and always kept me safe. Always. "I wish you'd just ask her out and get it over with."

Alice, ladies and gentlemen, the woman who despite working with a president says it how it is. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I can see it. You want her. She wants you so why not let it happen?"

I turned to face Alice, exasperated. "Because she's a member of staff."

Alice shrugged. "So, make her not be. She'll get snapped up in no time by someone and then you can both have what you want."

"How do you know she wants me?"

Alice laughed. "Edward, are you blind? Even Abe Lincoln can see she wants you and that you want her."

"I'm about to address the world's media, that's just what I need on my mind. Thanks."

Alice shrugged as we caught up with Bella, Felix and Emmet. "You ready?"

I nodded and stepped out to address the world's media.

~~000~~

"Mr President?"

I turned and found Felix waiting behind me. "Yes?"

"I've been asked by Miss Brandon to drive you downtown, sir."

"What for?"

"She has a fitting for your meeting next week planned. Is that okay?"

I nodded. Alice had done this before but she normally sent Bella but whatever. I trusted Felix. We headed down to the car and I got in the back. We drove for a while nowhere near where Alice normally went for my fittings and I started to get fidgety. "Where exactly are we going, Felix?"

"We'll be there soon, President."

He lifted the divider and when we stopped at a stop street the back doors flew open. I was tackled, bound, gagged before something sharp was pricked into my neck and everything went black.

**Bella**

As I watched the re-run of President Cullen address everyone, I had to smile. God he was hot and so not interested in me. When I got this job, I had to seriously dial down the Edward attraction but it was hard. He was young, attractive and intelligent.

Fuck I wanted him. For five years I'd fought the urge to ask him out but what did he want with someone like me? He was young and could have anyone whereas I was just his head of security. He wouldn't go there. As much as I wanted him to. I shook my head and looked as my team walked in. Trying to keep my mind off Edward, I counted as they seated. Every member of security was here for today's debrief bar Felix, being one of my most trusted security team members I didn't want to start without him. "Anyone seen Felix?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Emmett, can you call him?"

He nodded and dialled Felix. "Doesn't even ring. Just goes to voicemail."

"Hold on, I have something."

I turned to Demetri. "What?"

"He left an hour ago with the President. In a black Escalade. Doesn't look like it's one of ours but I could be wrong. I'll have Paul check."

Why would Felix leave and take the President with him without direct orders? "Ma'am, it's own of ours but the trackers aren't operative. We have no clue where they are."

"What do you mean 'aren't operative'?"

In that moment I knew that Edward was in danger. _Shit. _He couldn't be. Christ he couldn't be. He needed to be safe. I had to make sure he was safe!

"They've been disabled but more likely removed. We have a mole that did this to endanger President Cullen. It may well be Felix."

_Fuck._ "I can't believe he'd do this but the evidence suggests it was him. See if you can find it on the highway system and hurry."

"Emmett, go speak to Alice and see if she knows a valid reason for the President to be gone and I'll go check the office and his suite. I'll speak to his secretary too."

Emmett was already out the door before I was done. "You guys try track them. You get any inkling where they are I want to know. Got it?"

They nodded and I ran down to the Oval Office. Gianna said nothing as I pulled the door open. "President?"

No answer. _Fuck._ I checked the safe room. Nothing. I ran back out and turned to Gianna. "Do you know anything about President Cullen going somewhere this afternoon?"

She shook her head. "Nothing was scheduled."

"Okay, thanks."

I turned to beat it back to the security room when she called me. "Is everything okay?"

"No, we suspect we have a mole and President Cullen is missing. If he turns up or contacts you let me know, okay?"

"I will."

~~000~~

Minutes later I was back in the security office. Everyone was doing something and we were no further to knowing where he was. Emmett walked in just as I started to pour over highway CCTV footage. I knew from the look on his face that it was bad news. "She knows nothing. Edward said he'd be in his suite cooling down and had no reason to go anywhere."

_Shit. _I looked at the clock. An hour and forty five minutes had passed since he'd left the compound with Felix. He could be anywhere. "I have it."

Every head turned to Demetri. "He stopped and armed guys got it. In a shady part of town. I'm tracking now. They stopped outside an abandoned trade building. I'm getting the address now. Got it."

Demetri flashed the address on the screen. Jesus, talk about shady. "As much as I want to barge in, we need to assess and try to find a safe way in."

"I'm sending a heat drone now."

"Great work, Demetri."

~~000~~

With the results of the drone, we knew our way in and the location of the President. It seemed he was tied to a chair in the building, unconscious going by his core temperature. We'd called in the best team we could and prepared to move out. "Everyone know where they're going and what they're doing?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I want this clean. In, get him, out. Clear? Kill only if you need to. You know the drill."

We moved out and headed to the area. I needed this over. I seemed to have it together but in the back of my mind I could only think of Edward and what they were putting him through. I needed to save him.

**Edward**

I groaned as I came to. It felt like I'd been hit in the head with a gun and my whole body ached. I couldn't see anything or move so I guessed I was bound and gagged. I moved forward and tipped the chair I was obviously on.

"Will you make him fucking stop?"

One shift jab to the gut and I stopped. "Done. We good?"

"Yea."

I tried to talk but couldn't get my words past the barrier in my mouth. "What was that, President?"

I didn't notice the sarcasm and the gag was pulled from my mouth. "Why are... you... doing... this, Felix?"

My speech was slurred and all over the place and it scared the shit out of me.

"Because you need to be taught a lesson for choosing that whore as head of security over me. I deserved that fucking job."

His gun hit my head and it moved to side. I spat out blood and groaned as I moved my head upright. I wanted to be a smart mouth but I kept it shut for once in my life. "You know... Bella... will... find you."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I know what she thinks of you so she'll come with no plan and make this so fucking easy."

I held in my snort. "Sort him out."

Another needle found its way into my skin and just as everything started to swim I heard, "Show time."

That belonged to voice I didn't know and then everything happened at once. I was only partially aware of what happening. Gunshots went off and someone was beside me, getting the binds free. My legs wouldn't work so they grabbed me and ran. I was placed somewhere and the blindfold was pulled off. "How you feeling, Mr President?"

I couldn't respond, the drugs taking firmer hold. Emmett's eyes catalogued my body as I went further into darkness. "We'll have you fixed up and looking pretty in no time."

"Bella... she... okay?"

I heard a female voice from the front. "We all got out fine, President. We're going to get you cleaned up."

That's when I blacked out.

~~000~~

I woke what felt like days later and winced as I moved. My head felt like it was full of lead. "Edward? Edward, honey?"

I blinked and my mother's face filled my vision. "Oh, Edward. You're awake."

She leant forward and kissed my forehead. "We've been so worried. Everyone has. Welcome back. Do you remember?"

I nodded and winced. God, I needed to remember that hurt. "Did they get him?"

My voice was raspy and a hand on my left placed a drink in front of my lips. "Drink, son."

I did as my father told me. "They caught all three of them. They're in custody."

"God, I feel horrible."

"Get some rest, honey. Rest will help."

I moved to nod but remembered how much it would hurt and closed my eyes.

~~000~~

"How is he?"

I heard Bella's voice and fought to get my eyelids to open but they wouldn't.

"He's okay. He woke up earlier and fell back to sleep."

"Good, I'm glad he's okay."

"Thanks to you. You saved my son, I will never forget that. Word is you got there before they could even make their first move."

"It's nothing. I was just doing my job."

I wanted to say something, to say thank you but I was pulled under again.

~~000~~

It had been a few weeks since the kidnap and I was back at work. Felix was gone and in custody with his co conspirators James Clark and Jacob Black. Apparently they'd applied for jobs here too and didn't get in. They wanted to take it out on me and joined forces with Felix. Today I'd called a meeting with Bella. I had needed to catch up with everything I'd missed while out of action from my vice president, Eleazar. I finally had time to meet with her.

Alice had told me that while I was out, Bella had stayed with my parents and me most the time. I'd called her here today to thank her for everything seen done for me. After all, the woman had saved my life. I'd told Gianna to send Bella through without calling through to me. There was knock at the door and I moved away from the desk. I didn't want to have this conversation like that.

"Come in."

Bella walked in. "Mr President."

I smiled. "You saved my life, Bella. I'm sure that gives you enough of an excuse to use my name."

She looked down and I sighed, always a stickler for rules. "You want to take a seat?"

She nodded and moved for the chair opposite my desk but I shook my head and motioned to the sofa and she moved there. She sat and I sat beside her. I'd never been this close to her and electricity filled the air between us. I looked at her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "I want to thank you for what you did for me the other week. You saved me, Bella and kept a cool head."

"I was just doing my job, Mis... erm... Edward."

"I know but if it had been someone else in control, I doubt I'd have been found so quickly."

"It was an honour to help, Edward. Really."

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

We laughed and Bella motioned for me to go on. "Bella, I wanted to ask you to dinner not only to say thank you but to..."

God. How would I say this? "You want us to go on a date."

My eyes flicked to Bella. "Yes. I've wanted to take you out since I came to office but I just couldn't. I mean it's going to be difficult. We'll have to rethink your position and everything."

"Edward, look at me."

When I looked up Bella lips were mere inches from mine. "I want to go out with you and we'll work everything out as it comes."

With that, she kissed me and I already wanted more. Fuck did I want more. She was the woman who saved my life and now she wanted to be my woman.

I was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**A huge thank you, as always, to Lucy for beta'ing for me. Thank you bb! I also want to thank everyone who donated to this cause.**

**There's a possibility this will be extended into a short fic so if that happens and you want to read more from these two then pop me on alert :) **

**Banner: i16 (dot) photobucket (dot) com / albums / b49 / sweetlovinchick2k1 / OS%20Banners / SavingPresidentCullen (dot) jpg**


End file.
